How to make an nice Paul
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: Can you imagine Paul actually being nice? Probably not, but Reggie's gonna show you it's not impossible by blackmailing his little brother giving him 1 month to change himself. And who's gonna teach him stuffs he need? it's out social butterfly Dawn! Is this task actually possible? And can Dawn actually survive and succesfully change him 180 degrees?


**Paul: LYN! The hell do you think you're gonna do to me!?**

**Me: I haven't even posted this... What's your problem?**

**Paul: What's my problem? The title says it all! I ain't gonna-**

**Me: Paul dear, don't you think you should at least give me a chance?**

**Paul: No way! I'm not doing this!**

**Me: Why? 'cause you're scared that you might really fall for Dawn?**

**Paul: Excuse me?**

**Dawn: Hi, I'm here~ *just arrived on the scene* *reads the title* Ooh! We're gonna teach Paul some manners? I'm in! Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon!**

**Paul: hey! I-**

"What do you think, paul?" a man in a brown detective-like jacket with a cloak attached to it, a hat and a mask that makes it hard to identify him said in a muffled voice was revealed on the holo caster

The owner of the holo caster growled. He has purple hair and wears a blue jacket. " You've got to be kidding me! As if I'd do that!"

"Oh?" the man projected by the holo caster said "Then you don't care what happens to..." he took out a photo from his jacket and showed it to him "this?"

The purple haired boy had a shocked look on his face and glared, "Give. That. Back." he threatens.

The man chuckled, "The you know what you have to do... I'll give you one month" he said showing 1 finger "I'm expecting some changes, Paul"

"Wait, hey!" the boy shouted only to has his connection cut off. He was in a beautiful flower field close to the borders of florama town and route 205, but his mood isn't as peaceful as the view surrounding him.

After a silent curse, he focused himself to his Aggron who has been waiting impatiently for his command.

"Alright Aggron, you better get this right" he started. Aggron roared enthusiastically.

A few miles away from there, a crowd of people were having a nice picnic and enjoy the view of the beautiful town of flowers. A blue haired girl accidentally heard the roar as she feeds her Piplup a poffin.

"Did you hear something?" she asked to the orange-haired girl beside her.

The orange-haired gave her a look and shrugged. "Nope. Not really"

"I swore that was a pokemon's cry..." the blue haired said. "I'm gonna look for it" she got up and starts to take her leave as she carries her penguin pokemon in her arms.

"Wait, Dawn!" the orange-haired called. "The shooting starts in 5 minutes! If you leave now, you'll be late!"

"Move on without me! I'll be back soon, Zoey!"

"Dawn! You can't go! You're the-" she was completely ignored

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Stop, Aggron!" the purple haired boy shouted to his pokemon. "That was pathetic! From the top!"

Aggron nodded and launched a light beam from his mouth aiming to the tree. A small explosion occurred, but the tree is still standing.

"Aggron! Just because I've left you in Reggie's care ever since that conference doesn't mean you can just forget all your training and leisurely dozed off!" he scolded. "Again!"

Aggron did the same thing as before and the result came out the same.

"That's it!" the purple haired boy grabbed another pokeball from his pocket, "Torterra! Stand by for battle!" he shouted and threw it. The continent pokemon, Torterra came out and roared it's cry.

"Aggron! Hit Torterra with your flash cannon!" he ordered.

Aggron seemed nervous and uneasy but did as he said. Torterra kept standing as if it didn't do anything.

"Aggron..." the purple haired glared at his pokemon who felt guilty.

"Hey! That's enough! Cut it out will ya?!" A female voice cried out as the blue haired girl quickly came and defended Aggron. her Piplup followed behind doing the same thing as her trainer shouting in her piplup language "What's with you Paul!? You haven't changed a bit!"

"It's just you. What do you want?" he replied coldly. "And make it quick. i don't have time to handle petty coordinators who only cares about looks!"

"Excuse me?! For your information mister, we, coordinators don't only care about looks! Take that back!" she shouted furiously "And it's not Aggron's fault his trainer's a jerk that sucks at teaching and could only scold them if they fail!"

"MY Aggron wasn't this pathetic back in the conference!" he shouted "It's obviously his fault for slacking off!"

"Well maybe that's because your trainings too harsh! You have never even praised your pokemon before have you!?" she shouted back. "Aggron has done his best! You could've at least praise him for his hard work!"

The purple haired known as Paul, scoffed. "Praise them? For slacking off? That's just pathetic!"

"What's so hard with saying; 'thanks for the hard work!' or 'Good job! You deserve some rest' or something like that!?" she said softening her voice on the examples part.

"Whatever" he says ignoring her and walked away. The blue haired girl, namely, Dawn, blocked his path quickly so he may not escape.

"Pat Aggron and praise him!" she ordered.

"Out of the way!" he ordered. Dawn shook her head telling him she won't move an inch unless he does as she says.

Paul gave his pokemon a quick glance trying to tell them to attack, but his Torterra slightly nodded telling him he agrees with her idea. And Aggron had a pleading look on his face. Paul sighed seeing he had no choice.

"Would you leave if I do that? And never appear in front of me again?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, sure. I don't want to see your ugly face anyway"

He approached his Aggron and spoke in a low voice, "You..."

Dawn leaned over trying to hear it more clearly.

"You could've done better!" But there goes, Paul's infamous harsh comments.

Dawn literally fell over, feeling slightly annoyed. "Paaauuullll..." she says slinging one arm to his shoulder. A few vein pops on her head one after another continuously. "What did I tell you to do?"

"You told me to praise him, and I did it" he replied coldly. "Now out of the way!" he slapped her arm away, and put his Aggron and Torterra back to their pokeballs.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" she says.

"Then what else do you want? Coordinators are nosy and persistent!" he says in his usual cold tone.

Dawn's hands have been shivering trying to resist her anger. She really wants to teach this guy some lesson.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There she is!" the orange-haired girl from before, Zoey shouted as she points at Dawn. The people from the picnic were behind her, looking as exhausted as ever. "Daaaaawwwnnn!" she called as she ran to her. The people followed behind.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" Dawn's shout was strong enough to freeze Zoey and the people behind her.

"If I win, you better start praising and treat your pokemon better!" she demands.

"Interesting" he says grabbing Aggron's pokeball, "And if you lose?"

"uhh..." Dawn thought for a while. She doesn't know what would she do if she loses. "Okay, then I'll do whatever to make you satisfied!"

"Good enough. I guess that includes; 'don't you dare bother me anymore'?" he asked and threw his pokeball.

"Okay!" she grabs a pokeball and threw it.

Paul's Aggron came out from his pokeball, while Dawn had Togekiss out, of course, the pokeball she threw triggers the seal attached to the pokeball and made a great entrance even if it's not a contest.

"DAWN!" Zoey shouts and approached her. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm teaching mister attitude some manners!" she shouted. As she was doing that, the people behind Zoey were whispering; "Camera! Get the camera!"

"Dawn, Paul was on the top 8 of last year's conference! Can you actually win!?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, there's only 1 way to find out! We're gonna win this, Togekiss!" she said in her usual high spirits. Zoey slapped herself seeing that she won't listen to her.

It was a 3 vs 3 battle that lasts only for 1 minute, Dawn's Togekiss, Piplup, and Buneary had been wiped up, while Paul only had to use Aggron which collapse after defeating Buneary. Since he was confused as he was hit by Buneary's dizzy punch right before she fainted, he hurt himself in his confusion making a double KO.

"Aggron and Buneary are unable to battle! Since Paul still has 2 pokemons left, victory goes to Paul!" Zoey announced. Somehow, Zoey has become the referee of the match since the rest were quite busy with 'something'

Dawn sighed miserably at her defeat. "Good job, Buneary. Take a good rest, okay?" she said as she returns her to the pokeball.

On the other hand, Paul, being the Paul he is... "That was stupid to hit yourself Aggron! Return!"

His single comment was able to set Dawn into fire. "Can't you say nice things to your pokemon!? He won, so can't you at least-"

"Watch it, troublesome. I won, so you're not one to boss me around" he replied coldly and walked away. "Remember; 'do NOT bother me anymore'!"

"C'mon, Dawn..." Zoey pats Dawn's shoulder in hope of comforting her. "Let's get your pokemon to the PC, then we'll take the shoot okay?"

Dawn nodded and they went the opposite direction as Paul walked down the path to route 205. Dawn turned to him one last time and shouts all her might,

"YOU SUCK, PAUL!"

Dawn turned back and storms off. Paul stopped at his tracks and turned to her. He scoffed and walk away, but Zoey witnesses that and snickered softly that none of them could hear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~

The next day...

"Urgh! I can't believe such cold-hearted jerk actually exists!" Dawn mutters to herself as she shoves popcorn to her mouth. Her other pokemon did the same thing and said the same thing in their own pokelanguage. They were all still pissed that they lost to such trainer.

"N-now, now..." Zoey tries to calm her down.

"You're gonna get fat if you eat so much out of frustration, dee dee" A brown-haired coordinator, as well as Dawn's childhood friend, Kenny teased.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Kenny!" she shouts at him and made her way to the kitchen to grab more pop corn

"Oooh! Scary!" he teased once more.

"Hey, what time is it?" Zoey suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Dawn checks her clock on the kitchen wall, "Aaah! It's past 2! Open the TV! Open the TV!" she shrieks in panic.

"Dawn! Don't panic!" Zoey shouts.

"Don't worry! I'm not!" Dawn shouts back, but accidentally drops the bowl of popcorn she was carrying. The bowl broke as it made contact with the floor and one of the flying pieces cuts her leg. Fresh blood drips from the scratch making Dawn screams in pain.

"Dawn!" Zoey ran to the kitchen as soon as she heard her scream. "What were you doing?!" she asked. "Kenny! Get the first aid kit!"

Kenny soon came running to the kitchen with the small bag that has a red plus mark on it. Zoey wraps Dawn's wounds with some medicine and a little bandage to keep it from infection all in less than 1 minute.

"I told you not to panic!" she scolded.

"I told you not to worry and just turn on the TV!" she shouts back.

"And when you say not to worry, that's when we worry most" Kenny says.

"Who cares about that? TV!" Dawn shrieks.

Zoey quickly turned on the TV. But they were too late. The only thing that was left, was they and other coordinators that made it to the top 32 in last grand festival, waving "WE'LL SEE YOU AT THE GRAND FESTIVAL! GOOD LUCK!" as the line appeared above them. The screen quickly changes into an interview between Rhonda and Marian.

The three coordinators groaned. Zoey turns it off as they were not interested in news.

"Good job, dee dee" Kenny sighed.

"Shut up!"

The telephone suddenly rang breaking up the fight. Dawn picks it up, and guess who called?

"Berlitz resident. Dawn's here"

"Jubilife's pokecafe. NOW!" that was the only thing the male voice said before turning it off.

"Wha- WHO ARE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND!?" Dawn shouts and slammed the phone.

"Who was it?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, um... A prank call..." Dawn lied. She knew that voice. She knows he's up to something to call her out. It might not be good, but she will go. For rematch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alright Piplup. It's revenge time" the blue haired coordinator knelt down to piplup's height. "Let's teach that jerk some lessons he won't forget!" Piplup cheered.

"Not happening"

Dawn nearly jumped as Paul was behind her.

"P-paul! Did you hear that? Please tell me you didn't" she says.

"Dream on" he replies. He examines her clothing. A plain blue summer dress with a purple vest. She removed her hat and replaced it with a blue hair band.

"Wh-what?" Dawn shutters.

"Just to remind you; this is NOT a date" he says coldly.

Now, Dawn's mad, "I KNOW THAT! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH HAVING A DIFFERENT IMAGE!? I CAN'T WEAR THE SA-"

"Shut up and take a look at this!" he stops her complains and shove his holo caster in front of her face.

"Huh?" Dawn grabbed the holo caster and turned it on. It was a video of the commercial she and the other coordinators did yesterday. Then it changed to a quick interview about it between Rhonda and Marian she missed just now. And...

"Wh-What is this? How could this be here!?" she said.

"How am I supposed to know? Only you, and those people were there on that match!" He replied.

A video of their battle yesterday...

"No way... My loss were posted online? EVERYONE can see this!" Dawn panics a bit. Paul doesn't seem to care about that though.

Suddenly, the image blanks out and a line saying; "You received a call" appeared. Below it are two options; "Accept" or "Decline".

Paul soon notices it and snatched the holo caster away. He walked away from her until he thinks she can no longer see him. But Dawn, being the nosy and curious coordinator she is, followed him.

"Paul...!" a voice cried. Dawn took a peak and spotted the figure from the holo caster wears that brown "detective-like" cloak. "It's been a day, but I haven't seen any changes..."

"Yeah, that's because I don't plan to do what you want me to" Paul replied in a cold tone as usual.

"You seriously don't care of I posted it online?" the figure asked.

Paul scoffed, "You don't dare to do it"

"Aw, c'mon... What's so hard with being nicer for a change?" he asked. "And I wouldn't really say that if I were you... I WILL let the world know... Of course, that's unless..."

"simple trade. Give it back, and I'll spare your life" Paul said.

The voice chuckled, "You do realize I'm stronger than you are. Look, here's a simpler one; you change yourself and just enjoy your teenage life! Be nicer, kinder, make more friends, get a girlfriend for heaven's sake!"

"Not happening. And how can I get all those in just 1 month?"

"As for the girlfriend... I don't know... Maybe that-"

"Once again, NOT happening"

Dawn gulped. 'Who was that mysterious guy about to say?' she thought. Then it hit her, 'Then again, why do I care? Although...'

"Bye~" the connection was cut off. Paul scowled In annoyance and turn back just to be greeted by the blue haired coordinator grinning ear to ear.

"That's all I want to say. You better find out who leaked the battle, you got that?" he told her and was about to leave until she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, I can help you with that too y'know" she says. Her grin is getting wider obviously had a plan in her mind for revenge.

"What 'that'?"

A small evil laugh escaped her lips. "From now on, I'm gonna teach you some manners~"

There's only 5 words Paul had on mind, "I don't want you to"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: and... I forced the last part...**

**Dawn: Lyn... If you do it like that, he will definitely reject it!**

**Me: Yeah, but don't worry. You're gonna give him a piece of your mind. **

**Dawn: Yay~ **

**Paul: don't I have any rights to speak?**

**Me: No you don't. Everything you say are negative, I shall not give you any answers, so don't bother asking.**


End file.
